User talk:Haruhi Suzumiya
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Haruhi Suzumiya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gta-mysteries (Talk) 03:10, 2010 March 29 RE: Deletion Hey, thanks for bringing that up. Just a note (and just in case you don't know), if you think a page should be deleted, put the template on top of the page. The page would be marked for proposed deletion, and if any questions are raised, it should be put on the talk page for discussion. However, if you know the page is very irrelevant or vandalism, put the template. That page would be marked for speedy deletion. Another note; Moderators (like me) can not delete pages, in case you don't know. I appreciate you approaching me, but it's best if you deal this matter with Admins or Managers, since they can delete pages. The best I could do is put a tag on the page, or tell whoever created the page that it is irrelevant. Seems to me that you've already done it, and I've told him once why it should be deleted. Hope this helps. Masterpogihaha 14:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Spamming ? I'm not spamming , I speak French I know bite mean cock, you understand ? GTAJJJ 15:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but obviously, the sense in which the word was used is NOT "dick". The movie was a spoof of "Jaws". I fought that was an other sex allusion due to the presence of Candy Suxxx GTAJJJ 14:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Re-naming them was for consistency purposes. And it says that you are the one who uploaded it. The only reason my name is on it, is because I was the last one to edit it. --Gta-mysteries Talk 16:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's the same picture just with a different name. --Gta-mysteries Talk 16:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) hi how can i get a job at the lcpd. (reply) Sorry ( And I want an apology from you please! ) I apologise for being such a foolish idiot. However I would like you to apoogise to me and I want you to work with me on improving my Niko's Moral Code page. I am SO sorry for being a foolish idiot. I would like you to apologise to me for everything you have put me through today as well. Could you also help me by IMPROVING my Niko's Moral Code page. BUT PLEASE DON'T DELETE IT AGAIN MATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! concept boxart for GTA IV, it very well done. --Owen1983 21:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) united 1999 unfortunately I am not an Admin but something needs to be don about him so i have requested wikia support --Owen1983 18:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) BTW thanks for taking down the vandalism Myths Why do the myth pages need to be deleted? The myths are the reason I bought GTA SA. Just to make you happy, I'm going around, un-deleting them, and adding the mods to the mod category. Happy now? -DrToodles concepy art I have spoke to him about claiming cred for your work and I can understand your pretty mad at him but when addressing other users please be civil.--Owen1983 16:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Admins We currently have no staff, and you are the best contributer around here, would you like to beome an admin?WikisEditor 15:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Remember to vote on this :). Tom Talk 14:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats You're our newest admin. Or at least, will be once the community central staff give you the tools. Use them wisely, because with great power comes great responsibility or something. Seriously though, congrats, ask me if you've got any questions about how to use them, and feel free to mess about with your own pages to get the hang of the tools. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on being an admin =) To add userbox, you first have to put Template:Userboxtop , then add the various userboxes (go to Templates and type Userbox:, userbox choices appear), before leaving a space and adding Template:Userboxbottom. If you want details, go to and Userbox. Hope this helped =D GTANiKoTalk 10:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin How you finding being an admin? If there's anything you need help with feel free to ask me :). Tom Talk 14:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm glad you've got the hang of things, blocking users and deleting pages is pretty easy so you shouldn't have a problem with that but if you need help with anything else just ask me. Tom Talk 14:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Smokey No problem. I only played the game twice, but I have a feeling that it's either a mod or a very small place in San Andreas. Because I checked this on google search and they say it's a mod. I recommend you ask a GTA III era expert admin, cause I specialise more of GTA IV era and GTA Advance., but in my opinion it's a mod GTANiKoTalk 16:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes You should publish the userboxes you made! They're neat! I'll help you if you want a little help with that. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 01:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Camper Hey, thanks a lot for contributing and help me to edit the Camper and i want to said that not just the Camper that made from Rockstar North. There is another one to check. It's the DFT-30. It had a same flipped mirror number plate and the missing left tire. Could you help me to edit the Trivia for DFT-30? Right now im rather busy. Rayton454 15.57, July 9, 2011 (GMT + 7) Just being nosey But are you male or female? Dan the Man 1983 06:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Reminder I didn't add anything about Tommy's death on his page. I never heard such a thing. Perhaps it was another user. you must have confused me with him/her. Abour Ryder, I missed reading the 'influence' part, that's my fault so good you've reverted it. About Politics, it still has the same meaning though, it somewhat looked better to me but it doesn't matter now. But about Tommy, it definetely wasn't me who wrote something about his death. I also don't make any stories about characters (like killing the character). The only edit I made about tommy was writing his first name which is Thomas as it's said in the game (This doesn't need to be reverted does it?).--Uchiha.Sasuke.B 15:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) okay but try to be more careful next time. apologize acceptedUchiha.Sasuke.B 16:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) its OK my reason for this was the GTA VC image was OK but the other image image says GTA 2 but this image appears in the slideshow as a concept design woudnt this confuse other readers --Owen1983 18:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you add an image to the car jacking gang page. I can't do it myself because I don't know how. It's one of those pages that really needs an image or two. Thanks!Toolen 05:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Tip Hi, when you block someone it is usually best to leave a message on their talkpage to tell them how long they're blocked and why. This can give them a chance to apologise or explain their reasons behind the violation of rule that led to them being blocked in the first place. Dan the Man 1983 12:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I've never heard of that, delete it and if anyone can provide proof as to its existance we will re-create it. Tom Talk 15:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Images I noticed that you haven't been selecting any usage rationale for any of the images you've uploaded. On the upload page there's a drop-down menu where you can select the appropriate rationale. You really need to do that because any image without a copyright rationale is a copyright violation. You're also supposed to put them at a name that obviously means something, not just a word with a string of random numbers after it. Please read the image policy. Now if you need help with adding rationales to the older images you've uploaded I can do that. Usually I just delete violating images but the rules are newly imported, you didn't know, you've never been anything other than a good editor, so there's no reason to be a jerk about it and plenty of reasons not to. But... I really need you to not upload any more images until we've fixed the older ones, and in the future upload them according to the policy. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Crime Family The crime family of Gambetti crime family should not begin with capitals. Tom Talk 12:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thats just not how its done, look at wikipedia or any other website with pages about crime families, the crime family never starts with a capital letter. Tom Talk 12:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply No. Bunny J. (Talk) 05:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thanks. I can't get the comments bit to work on the GTA5 wish list. I want to suggest articulated lorries like GTA2 and stealable trains like SA. Thanks Again. Smokey Smokey's real. You didn't have to delete it. It's to the west of Las Venturas. I don't really know if that's the true name of the area; it doesn't tell you the name on the map, but it is real. Bunny J. (Talk) 16:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Here's where it is. Bunny J. (Talk) 16:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) True, but it should still be in the Wiki. Bunny J. (Talk) 16:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) It could be named, "Unnamed Area outside of Las Venturas." I don't think it should be totally deleted, just renamed. Bunny J. (Talk) 16:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hold on, I'll go do that. Bunny J. (Talk) 16:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, it says "Bone County." Are you going to make a section in "Bone County" and add the content from the "Smokey" page into it? Bunny J. (Talk) 16:47, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, then. I'll quit bugging you. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 16:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for notifying, but Tom gave one month's block for his account, so I think I'll block his current account and tell him to wait for his one month block of his previous acc first as a warning. If he continues creating new accounts, then you can infinitely block him. You can change my block anytime. Thanks GTANiKoTalk 13:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I've blocked him. I'm not that sure about IP addresses, so contact one of the bureaucrats, I'm sure they will know. GTANiKoTalk 13:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC) um hey bud u said if i had questions i cud ask u. well how do u get that box about where ur from nd ur fav gta nd fav protaganist forgot to signature thatKillswith pride 18:47, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Killswith pride Well firefighter mission ain't appearing Moderator Badge Sorry about the Moderator Badge I didn't know it was only for Moderators especially since I didn't know what a Moderator was. A question Hello, I saw that you said on my talk page that if I you can help with anything, I can leave it on your talk page. So I have a quesion, If there is a box on a mission article saying that it needs to be cleaned up, is it safe for me to put information box for the mission? I am not sure so please put an answer in my Talk Page. -- RedDeadKiller99 01:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hello,im Left3dead.Its ok,im already a member with 106 editions on the spanish version of the Wiki,i helped with the page Juliette Lewis because it was too short Misty and Mis-Teeq I've seen your recent query about Misty and the English R&B/UK garage girl group Mis-Teeq, active circa 2000-2005, yes I do understand that you, as a Japanese person finds it hard to understand UK English writing would think "Oh no that's not right Mis-Teeq is a play on words on Mystique ", but Rockstar Games are an English gaming company, headed in Scotland, they have parodied various English music groups for Grand Theft Auto in their game, such as "Sex Club 7", which is a play on words of the English pop group S Club 7 who were active between 1998-2003, another parody which can be found in Liberty City Stories is a sex shop called "Liberty Sex" which is a play on words of the R&B/dance group Liberty X which are still active but not as chart dominating as they were when they came out in 2001 with the song "Just A Little Bit", also Misty is a play on words of the girl group Mis-Teeq, consisted of lead singer Sabrina Washington, backing singer Su-Elise Nash and rapper turned singer Alesha Dixon, who went solo after the group disbanded in 2005 due to their record label going bust, released her debut album only in Japan called "Fired Up", so please can you kindly refrain yourself from changing any more of Misty's trivia about Mis-Teeq, you will be reported, we all know Mis-Teeq is a play on words on Mystique but if you said Mis-Teeq in a pure London accent, none of this American trying to impersonate a English person's accent and makes English people sound like pirates, a pure "Kent Paul's accent you would know that it sounds like Misty, but you being a Japanese person would find it hard to say really as you'll roll the l's to sound like r's would think it was wrong but trust me as a pure bread Londoner I would know what I'm on about. Thank-you :Whatever bruv, all I'm saying is I know my facts 'bout Mis-Teeq, I don't give a shit if you're from Paki-bloody-stan, don't try and belittle me 'bout the English music culture on Grand Theft Auto 'cause I'll win, I know what I'm chatting 'bout and I know Grand Theft Auto alright, I'll tell you something, when Grand Theft Auto 3 came out in 2001, I was just starting Year 4, my mum and dad bought me a copy of Grand Theft Auto 3 'cause I didn't want a party I wanted a PS2, and on my 9th birthday that was in March 2002, I got my present which was a PS2 black with two memory cards and controllers, with Grand Theft Auto 3 and Gran Turismo 3 from Game in Crawley, my best mate Philip came 'round and I started the Grand Theft Auto era for 4 'O' at Copthorne C of E school of 2002, so much so, people who weren't my mates wanted to be my mates to play it, so if I don't know Grand Theft Auto, I think you'll find I do, I completed all of them in a month of getting 'em, so up yours bruv. Thanks Thanks man. Userboxes how do you get the userboxes? Inactivity Hi, you've been inactive for quite a while and I'm just wondering if everything is okay? Dan the Man 1983 11:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thats fine, edit when you can. Dan the Man 1983 19:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Koelnerkind2 Hi. Koelnerkind2 vandalized in 8-Ball page, I reverted his edits. Can you deal with him. -- Ilan xd 21:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) GTA Chronology of Events You may want to take a look at "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas", the chronology of events table next to the "Game Information" section. Some of those dates seem to be out of order. Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Haruhi :D -- Ilan xd 17:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC)